


The Avengers' Night Before Christmas -- Podfic

by AlyKat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First time posting a podfic, Gen, I had a nasty cold while recording this, M/M, Sorry for my awkward voice, i hope this works, night before christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: ‘Twas the night before Christmas, and throughout Stark Tower, Every person was stirring, despite the late hour…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyroblaze18 (kultiras)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/gifts).



> I apologize in advance for any sniffling that may remain. I had a nasty cold while recording this. I tried to cut as many of the sniffles out as I could! Also, I'm not the greatest when it comes to reading out loud, so there might be a couple awkward places (again, I tried to cut out the awkwardness and replace it with non-awkward retries). I did my best! I hope you all enjoy it! It was absolutely adorable and I really did enjoy making it into a podfic! :D 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/rg34efzfksu427g/Avengers_Night_Before_Christmas.mp3>


End file.
